Medieval Party 2012
The Medieval Party 2012 was a party on Club Penguin, which began on May 17, 2012 and ended on May 30, 2012. During the party the entire island was decorated. All the Knight's Quests were accessible, while the first quest was accessible for Non-Member. Members could also defeat Scorn the Dragon King in a new quest, which was accessible from the Ski Hill. Items Free Items :* were available for Non-Members only from May 24 Others Description From Disney's UK Website: Heroes Needed! Scorn the Dragon King, the evil Dragon King has taken over Club Penguin, leaving the entire island in a state of destruction, dark shadows, and ruins... Join your friends on Club Penguin, gather your forces and rise up together to reclaim your land! Membership heroes can search for the magical items from three islands on the new quest map. Visit the Fairy Forest, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Royal Kingdom Ruins. Collect all the scavenger hunt parts, challenge Scorn, and reclaim the magical Sky Kingdom! Help defeat the evil Dragon King! Trivia *Despite the first quest being open to non-members this year, the Iron Helmet, Iron Armor, and Iron Staff and Shield were only available for members. However, on May 24, they became free for Non-Members. **The Iron Staff and Shield was the first hand item to be given to non-members since 2008. *The 2nd week of the party the island started to change as the Scorn was defeated. The green mist that covered Scorn's mountain turned white and the Fallen Kingdom raised again. *The Sky Kingdom can be accessed by non-members by using the beanstalk at the Town, which only a user of a Skyward Staff (member) can bring it to full length. *The Iron Knight outfit is for non-members, however, the Noble Knight stamp is still members only. *In the space telescope during this party, you can see a purple meteor, the Purple Super Hero Meteor heading straight for Club Penguin, which appeared in the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2012. *The decorations in the Lighthouse were later used for the Wizard Library for the Medieval Party 2013. Glitches *In the first morning, there was a very bad glitch. All free items were for Members only, you could not go to the Sky Kingdom, and you could not do the quests. In the afternoon (on May 17, 2012), the glitch was removed. This glitch returned again on May 19, 2012. *There was a glitch where Non-Members could do Ye Knight's Quest 2 and Ye Knights Quest 3. This glitch was later removed. *There was a glitch where a limited amount of Non-Members could get the Medieval Party 2012 Scavenger Hunt and defeat Scorn the Dragon King. *There was a glitch that the music in the Cove and the Iceberg have the same music from the Puffle Party 2012. This glitch wasn't removed. *There was a glitch in the Dragon's Path where you would hear a screeching noise if a rock tumbled down and if you went into the second cave (the higher one), it would happen there, too. This glitch was never fixed. *There was also a glitch at the beginning of the party where if you waved while wearing only the Thunder Blade, you would turn Old Blue, wear a gray belt, and do a Card-Jitsu pose while the sword floated in mid-air. *If you click Gary and click your player card quickly, Gary is in your player card with the items you were wearing. Pins *Scorn Crest Pin-located in Boiler Room & can be obtained by clicking the Pin Maker 3000. *Scorn Crown Pin-can be obtained when you defeat Dragon King. *Toothbrush Pin-can be obtained when you finished Ye Knight's Quest 2. Gallery Sneak Peeks Screenshot_1030.png|What's New membership (note at bottom.) CPwikiMP2012DragonSneakpeek1.PNG|Scorn the Dragon King. Club-Penguin-2012-04-18 02.02-2.png|The "Mushroom Kingdom" (Beach) from a video. Screenshot_1143.png|The membership page for May. Excitingnewparty.png|The party sneak peek on the corner. Medieval-map-blank.png|Story Puzzle map. CPwikiMemberMP2012TBH.PNG|A Club Penguin Moderator holding the Thunder Blade. Note he/she just threw a snowball. Scorn the dragon king.jpg|Scorn the Dragon King at the Sky Kingdom. File:Mushroom_Kingdom_on_a_YOutube_video.png TownEx12.jpg (1260×1535).png CPwikiMP2012UFI.PNG|The Battle Cape. Screenshot_1282.png|On the Whats new Blog. Capture2.PNG|A sneak peek also. AprilFools.png|A sneak peek in the Club Penguin Times before the party 7 weeks. Advertisements Screenshot_1142.png|An advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1144.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. CpwikiP1MP20121.PNG|Part 1 of an interview. Cpwikipart2MP20121.PNG|Part 2 of the Interview. Darkdragonstorypart1.png|Story written by Gary the Gadget Guy. darkdragonstorypart2.png|Part 2 of Gary's story. Screenshot_1191.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1239.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1240.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1241.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1242.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Home page HomepageSceneMay2012.png|The party homepage. Login Screens Screenshot_1190.png|First login screen of the party. Logoff Screens Screenshot_1238.png|First logoff screen of the party. Construction Mountain on ski hill.PNG|Ski Hill Screenshot_1235.png|Snow Forts Screenshot_1236.png|Plaza Screenshot_1237.png|Beach Screenshot_1250.png|Cave 733px-DockSneakPeek.jpg|Dock Rooms Beach M1.png|Beach Beacon M1.png|Beacon Boiler M1.png|Boiler Room Book Room M1.png|Book Room Bridge101.jpg|Bridge Cave M1.png|Cave Coffee Shop M1.png|Coffee Shop Cove M1.png|Cove Dock M1.png|Dock Forest M1.png|Forest Gift Shop M1.png|Gift Shop Lighthouse M1.png|Lighthouse LodgeAttic M1.png|Lodge Attic Lounge M1.png|Dance Lounge Mine M1.png|Mine Mine Shack M1.png|Mine Shack Recycling Plant.PNG|Recycling Plant|link=Recycling Plant Night Club M1.png|Night Club Pizza Parlor M1.png|Pizza Parlor Plaza M1.png|Plaza Ski Attic M1.png|Ski Lodge Ski Village M1.png|Ski Village Screenshot 1316.png|Sky Kingdom Snow Forts M1.png|Snow Forts Rink M1.png|Stadium Town M1.png|Town Medieval Party 2012 Dragon's Path.png|Dragon's Path Ski Hill 2.jpg|Ski Hill (Note this is also part of Mountain of Misery) Mountain of Misery 335.jpg|The top of the Mountain of Misery MedievalTelescope12.png|The view from the large telescope in the Lighthouse during the party. TreeFortsMP2012.png|Treetop Fort (above the Forest) Scorn Spotted Screenshot_1246.png Screenshot 1248.png Scorn!!!.jpg Screenshot 1268.png Dragonwing.jpg Screenshot 1283.png Gary spotted garyspotted2012.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 12.44.38 PM.png|Gary spotted during the party. garyspotted1.jpg|Gary spotted during the party. garyspotted2.jpg|Gary spotted during the party. garyspotted3.jpg|Gary spotted during the party. garyspotted5.jpg|Gary spotted during the party. garyspotted6.jpg|Gary spotted during the party. wizard gary.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. gary2012spots.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary Spotted lighthouse.jpg|Gary spotted during the party. Gary Empty Room 2012.png|Gary spotted in an empty room during the party. Clues Screenshot 1245.png|Clue #1 Clue 2.png|Clue #2 Medieval2012Clue3.png|Clue #3 Screenshot_1269.png|Clue #4 5-11-2012-7-23-05-PM-6f78.jpg (600×342).png|Clue #5 5-11-2012-7-22-51-PM-35e5.jpg (600×338).png|Clue #6 medieval-letters-07.png|Clue #7 Membership pop ups Screenshot_1314.png Screenshot_1315.png Videos File:Medieval Party 2012 Sneak Peek! Official Club Penguin File:SCORN! Names in Other Languages SWF Music *Main Theme *Lighthouse *Epic Battle *Sky Kingdom See also *Medieval Party 2013 *Medieval Party 2011 *Medieval Party 2010 *Medieval Party 2009 *Medieval Party 2008 *Medieval Party *Scorn the Dragon King *Thunder Blade *Dragon *Gary the Gadget Guy *Hydra Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Medieval Party Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Scorn Category:May Parties Category:2012 Category:Medieval Party 2012